victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathryn Everdeen
Hi I guess, heh...heh... I'm Kathryn Everdeen, I go by Kathryn but mostly Katy or K80. I'm not one to tell people what to do so if you want to call me something else, I guess you can just do so? I'm not so sure. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Natural-Brown Dyed-Blonde *'Eye Colour:' Brown/Hazel *''' Trademark:' Eyes I am a really big girly girl but I still have a tomboy edge to my style. You'll find me in a casual setting, sometimes you probably won't even notice me/see that I'm there, that's just how I roll. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans person, but at the same time I'll still wear dresses, wear make-up and do my hair. I'm still a girl you know. Even though I could have dolled myself up for the day, I'm still a ghost at times. Family Travie Everdeen Where do I start about my Father? I loved my Father and I still do. He was my best friend. He was my one and only hope in life, the light in the dark, the straw to my berry, all those cliche romance references. Now that my Father's gone, I'm upset but I know what he would say if he was still here like the old days, "Don't cry honey. Or though beautiful brown eyes of yours will wash away in the ocean of salt water." He adored my eyes. He said I got them from Grandmother and I agree. My Father passed away the day after my brithday, May 6th, 2008. It was a normal day, especially since I just turned 12 years old, my father was taking his daily power walk the doctor suggested him to. 4 hours later, I received a call from my house saying my Father was shot in a shooting and was dead by the time they got to him. I will never forget my Father. ''"I miss you Daddy..." Natasha Moore Natasha Moore is my Mother, at least I think she is. Ever since Father died, nothing changed. It was as if he was still alive except he wasn't. I was the only one grieving. After 3 or 4 months maybe she became remarried to to Michael Moore. My heart is still buried deep holding a grudge because she never asked if I wanted a new Daddy, and it didn't seem like she cared. Over the years, I finally realized my Mother wasn't very self-sacrificing. I still love my Mother, even though I don't think she even remembers my name. Michael Moore Michael Moore is my Step-Father. I actually do like Michael, even more than my Mother. Just because he's had two kids doesn't mean his step-daughter doesn't count. Everytime I go home from school with Juliette and Ryan, my head is always down. One day I tried to keep an optimistic point of view and held my head higher, I realized all this time Michael would look at me from the coffee table. He shot me and smile, and signalled me to go outside. He told me just because my Mother doesn't even look me me doesn't mean he doesn't. He gave me hope. If you asked me, I would never admit it but I owe Michael. A lot. Ryan Moore Ryan Moore is my Step-Brother. There's not a lot to say about Ryan. He gets grounded a lot, maybe because he likes being immature and Michael has high expectations of him since he's the eldest child. Whenver he's grounded, he's not allowed to do anything except be locked in his room. No food. No TV. No computer. Just homework. Even though Michael knows I'm breaking the rules, I always grab my plate and add some food just for Ryan. Every time I knock on the door he knows it's me and he smiles. Though that's the only contact we have. Smiling. Nothing more, nothing less. Juliette Moore Well you probably get it by now, Juliette Moore is my step-sister. Like Ryan, there's really not much for me to say about Juliette. Honestly, I don't even know if I can get to know her. I really want to, and I know she tries to get to know me but I just feel so intimidated. She's not much taller than me but she's just so drop dead gorgeous it's envious. One of the reasons why I dyed my hair blonde was to see if I could be as pretty as her. I really should be more open to her, but I feel like I'm not 'pretty' enough... I know she's disappointed that I keep avoiding her, but I really can't help it... Everytime I see her, I run away. I need to stop but I really... can't. Personality I don't really know how to describe myself, I'm not very good at auto biogrpahies but I'll give it a go. I'm a girly girl with a slight tomyboy edge. I'm not like Emily, I'm not always smiling because sometimes I need a reason to. I'm more a small smile person. My best quality is my eyes. I'm a good liar, I can smile, be sad, be angry, mostly anything with my eyes. I'm very shy and awkward. I will stay that way, I'm very quiet by nature. I will talk to you, but I have a very soft voice too. It takes a lot for me to speak very loudly, but if it's for singing or a play you'd be surprised. Even if you're close to me, you probably don't know me. History I was born on May 5th 1994. I was born in St. Peter's hospital which my Uncle is the head doctor, also the one who helped in my birth. I weighed about 6.7 lbs and right on my due date. At age 3, it was my Father that convinced me to enter in ballet. I learned to love it and enjoy it so much. I began to take other types of dance such as jazz, hip hop, pop, classical and all that. At age 5, it was yet again my Father who convinced me to take vocal lessons after hearing me singing while getitng a haircut. I didn't like my vocal teacher at first because I thought she was pushing me too hard but then I realized she was only doing it because if she didn't I wouldn't aim high and reach my potential. I know I haven't reached full potential because of my volume but I'll make it someday. At age 12, after my Mother married Michael, Michael said I should be an actress. I first was declining the offer for the lead role in Anne of Green Gables however Michael said it could get me to get over my shyness and stage fright. It only helped for one thing, my stage fright. I loved that play so much I still remember the songs and lines until now. At age 14, I saved up $1200 which took me 2 years to buy a Canon XL camera. You know those photographer cameras, and I don't regret it. I still use it to this day taking pictures of still life and landscapes. I feel like a picture can explain everything and that the perfect moment just needs to be there. And becoming a photographer was the only way I could capture that perfect moment. At age 16, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts and that's how I got here today. Relationships with Characters Tori Vega Tori Vega is a really cool person by judging from a far distance. Emily warned me about her because apparently she wasn't very nice or something? I've always listened to Emily and I trust her. If she says Tori isn't nice, than I have to keep my guard up. But I wouldn't mind if I actually got to talk to her in an actual conversation. Cat Valentine Cat is my second best friend right after Emily. Her red hair makes her special. Even though she can be a bit of an airhead, I love her. I love how she only cares about what she thinks about herself and not others opinion of her. And she's willing to be anybodys friends because she's so sweet and caring. Jade West Honestly, Jade is not as bad as everyone thinks she is. I mean sometimes she can be rude and not very nice but she's nothing like Hannah. She's much nicer to me and appreciates me more than Hannah will probably ever will. Jade at leasts understands me and my life even though she doesn't know my past, but she knows I don't deserve anything Hannah gives me. Beck Oliver How can I describe Beck? Guys say he's a male version of me but I disagree. He actually talks more than I do and can actually gain a significant other as in boyfriend/girlfriend while on the other hand I can't. But Beck is a really nice guy and he can dance. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is a really nice guy. He's adorable at times but yet still keeping his cool. I kind of avoid Robbie because of Rex, but Rex sometimes doesn't bother me anyways. Sometimes we talk about math during breaks even though we get teased because we are nerds. Whatever, it's what I like to do. Trina Vega I tried my best okay? I really did. But Trina was just getting on my nerves I had to scream in my locker to release all the rage I had so I wouldn't punch her in the face. She and Hannah are the only ones mean to me at Hollywood Arts. It really really insulted me when she said 'You just paid Helen money to get into Hollywood Arts, I mean look at you! I bet you lie about being an actress, dancer and singer. You're worthless.' I agree on being worthless, but if she knew the truth. Just because my family has a lot of money doesn't mean that I was paid into going to Hollywood Arts. I risked the life of my voice for my arts career and that's the truth. Rex Powers Honestly, I don't think Rex is bad at all. Well maybe it's because he doesn't actually notice me since I don't really do anything. But I know he sees me when I talk to Robbie about Math, but I don't understand why he won't insult me like everyone else. I don't want my curiosity to get the best of me though. Other relationships with characters Emily Bailey Emily Bailey is my good friend. We've been friends for a while communicating over the internet and we're extremely close. However, since I'm not as out-going and out-and-about as her, we don't talk very much. I wish I was outgoing as her, but Emily is the best since I can tell her anything. Liam Cook Liam's a close friend. He's very optimistic and very sweet. Just from one conversation he taught me many things I was too blind to see. We have some things in common which is nice because I can keep a big conversation with him going. It'd be nice to be closer to him though. Emma Lewis Emma is a really nice girl. On my second day here we went to the movies together. She was really really nice to me. I wish I was closer to her. Evelyn Rose Evie is just the same as Emma. Super nice but I wish I knew her better. When Sikowitz flooded the house she stayed over at mine, we got closer a little bit. But it would be nicer if we were even closer. I'm sad that she left Hollywood Arts, we were pretty close. Anthony Martiano Anthony is one of my best friends. We're actually really, we're both really... We're one of those people who have a ton of things in common but then have a ton that aren't in common but we're still very very close nonetheless. We even have matching shirts, and I'm happy I met him here at Hollywood Arts. We've gotten really close for the past couple of days. He's an amazing guy and I love him dearly. I'm so glad I have the chance to be his girlfriend because he's a great person and I'm just really happy. What this portrayer has to say As you can see, Kathryn/Katy/K80 is a shy girl. Once you meet her, you'll have to do the talking first because this girl isn't used to starting conversations. Really, she's not used to talking at all. You may wonder how she got into Hollywood Arts, but you'll be surprised. If you see her dance, you may think that was the reason she made it in. But when she auditioned it took every single nerve for her to act and sing a small portion of a musical/play she did as a child. and that's what got her in HA. You may be wondering how a tiny girl with such a tiny voice could be a star, well like I said, you'd be surprised. She's always awfully quiet. She's rarely speaks, and when she does she's not very loud. She stutters because she doesn't speak a lot and her doctor thinks because of that she might have a speech problem. She contains a lot of secrets because some people don't even know she's there. Sometimes, she brings her camera along and takes picture of everyday life at HA. Katy always notices the most tiniest yet so so beautiful things in life, and that is what I think makes her beautiful and extraordinary. - Sometimes you'll see Katy talk normally in front of people. This is because Katy has a special medicine prescribed by the doctor which makes her vocal chords stronger and allows her to talk normally. Except it has it's downsides. From the lack of strength in her vocal chords her vocal chords will feel like they're burning in her throat because the meds are like steroids. It strengthens them but if you're weak and bony it'll have a big side effect. Which is exactly what happens to Katy, that's why she doesn't use them often. She uses them mostly in front of people who don't like her to impress them, or when she's acting or singing. Category:1996 Births Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Katy Everdeen Category:Sonar's Characters Category:Characters